memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Cardassian War/Errands of Mercy/Act Five
Starfleet and Maquis phasers along with Cardassian disruptors streak by as the two task forces engage each other, the Intrepid firing off her phasers and taking hits as well. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as Korena looks at her console. Shields down 80%, damage to lateral phaser array Lieutenant Korena says as she looks at her console. Captain Halliwell gives her an order. Photon torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Korena. She presses the fire button on her console. The photons launch and destroys a Keldon-class warship. On the bridge Korena looks at her console. One enemy target destroyed Captain Lieutenant Korena says as she looks at her console. The Yorktown fires a spread of photon torpedoes and destroys a Galor-class warship and flies over the exploding ship. On the bridge Ensign Y'nar looks at her console. Captain one of the Keldons is heading straight for the transport ships Ensign Y'nar says as she looks at her console then up at Captain Larson. Larson looks at Lieutenant Mitchell at the conn. Lieutenant Captain Larson says as she looks at him. Daniel inputs commands into the console. The Yorktown moves towards the Maquis transport ship as it's taking hits from the two Galor-class vessels, then two photons hit the first ship and the other ship causing them both to crash into each other and blow up. On the bridge Lieutenant Mitchell looks at his tactical console. Both ships are destroyed Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. The Ensign Y'Nar looks at her console. Captain something big is emerging from warp it reads as Cardassian Ensign Y'Nar says as she looks at her console then at Captain Larson. The unknown large Cardassian vessel emerges from warp. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Halliwell asked Korena for a tactical analysis. 52 disruptor banks, 67 photon torpedo bays, primary and secondary shields and two smaller Cardassian vessels underneath it Lieutenant Korena says as she looks at the tactical console read out then looks at Captain Halliwell. This is Yorktown to fleet warp out of here we're outgunned Captain Larson says over the com. Captain Halliwell looks at Lieutenant Rager at the conn. Get us out of here, warp 8, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Rager. She inputs commands into the console. The Intrepid leaps into warp as the Yorktown cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp with the Maquis ships and transport ships also leaping into warp. At Earth Yorktown is in orbit of Earth while Intrepid is at Earth Station McKinley. In Starfleet Command both Captains Larson and Halliwell are briefing Admiral Hayes on what happened at the Badlands, as Hayes looks at them both. So the Cardassians have started attacking the Federation again? Admiral Hayes says as he looks at them. They look at each other then at him. Yes, sir Captain Larson says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and confirms as well.